


Братики

by WTF HP Adventurers 2021 (HP_Adventurers)



Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2021: Драбблы G-PG-13 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Gen, Good Dudley Dursley, Humor, POV Dudley Dursley, POV First Person, Post-Hogwarts, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29067822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HP_Adventurers/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Adventurers%202021
Summary: Настоящие волшебники умеют веселиться. Тут вам и полеты на метле, и куча волшебных розыгрышей... Но Гарри Поттеру придется вспомнить, каково это — развлекаться по-маггловски.
Relationships: Dudley Dursley & Harry Potter
Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2021: Драбблы G-PG-13 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132532
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Братики

Если бы у вас был кузен-волшебник, как бы ему жилось? Вот и я раньше думал — наверное, жутко.

Маму послушать — так они там, в своих волшебных школах и министерствах, чуть ли не детей жрут и котятами закусывают.

В общем, мрак.

Я, правда, думал, что Поттер рано или поздно перебесится — парню уже тридцатник скоро, а он в дурацких платьях бегает и называет это «униформой». Ага, как же. Видали мы такие униформы.

Но нет. Пока не перебесился.

Зашёл как-то в гости, а вид у него такой, будто в папиной фирме два года без отпуска отпахал на «подай-принеси».

Галстук зато нацепил. Зелёный. В цвет лица.

Я ему говорю:

— Поттер, ты когда отдыхал в последний раз?

Он глаза на меня вытаращил. 

— Чего?

— Того. Рожа зелёная, как у ведьмы в фильме про Дороти.

Поттер аж чаем подавился. Ну точно, смерть от воды же...

Нет, ну я не виноват, что дочка по десять раз на дню просит этот фильм включить!

Прокашлялся. Я его по спине хотел похлопать, да раздумал. Вдруг силы не рассчитаю нечаянно.

С меня его жена потом шкуру снимет и штанишки троим поттеровским отпрыскам сошьет.

— Давно не отдыхал, — даже как-то жалобно вздохнул Поттер. — Хотели с женой на Чемпионат мира слетать, но сначала заболел Ал, потом у Джинни срочная статья...

Я подпёр щеку рукой и особо не вслушивался.

Поттер что-то там нёс и нёс о своих волшебных делишках, я кивал и угукал, хотя мало что понимал, если честно.

В голове тем временем зрела мысль... 

Что, в общем-то, отдохнуть у них в этом волшебном мире и негде.

Я треснул по столу ладонью так, что чашки подпрыгнули. Поттер вместе с ними — тоже.

— Так, — сказал я решительно, — мы щас идём с тобой отдыхать. Как нормальные мужики.

Поттер, кажется, позеленел ещё больше.

На что я без лишних разговоров схватил его за шиворот и потащил к выходу.

В конце концов, я был ему должен.

За деменцию эту пятнадцать лет назад, и потом...

В конце концов, не для того я этого задохлика с трёх лет лупил, чтобы смотреть, как он загибается.

И мы пошли. Как настоящие мужики.

Не-а, не в паб. В кино, конечно. Как раз новый фильм про супергероев вышел.  


***

Я, честное слово, пытался сделать вид, что меня не тянет ржать над фильмом, но тут даже здоровенное ведёрко попкорна не спасало.

Потому что... Ну сами посудите.

Два брата.

Один — нормальный парень, видно, что со спортом дружит. Волосы опять же светлые.

И второй. Тощий, зеленоглазый, черноволосый. Приемный. Волшебник, чтоб его, только платья — унифо-о-ормы, ага, ага — не хватает.

Ну вылитые мы с Поттером.

Готов поспорить, киношный волшебник в детстве тоже огребал почём зря...

Я Поттера локтем пихнул. А то он уже надоел пялиться. Видимо, до него до сих пор не дошло.

— А ты тоже в ледяную сосульку превращаться можешь?

Поттер моргнул.

Потом ещё раз.

— Хочешь сказать, что?..

Я хрюкнул в ведро с попкорном.

Он посмотрел на экран. Потом на меня. 

— Да ну! Какой из тебя Тор вообще!..

— А ты думаешь, я бы молот этот не поднял?!!

***

Ночью мне снился отец. Почему-то в плаще и доспехах, в повязке на один глаз, он сидел на троне из каких-то железок.

Затем встал и протянул мне что-то, укрытое тканью.

Это «что-то» было таким тяжёлым...

Я откинул ткань.

Блеснул металл. Какие-то непонятные знаки...

— Будь достоин, — прогремел голос отца над моей головой.

И я занёс над головой огромную, источающую Силу, исписанную древними рунами...

...Дрель.

И рассмеялся.

Так, смеясь, я и проснулся.

Эх, пап, мне тебя не хватает.

***

Надо будет с Поттером «Волшебника страны Оз» посмотреть.

А что, мне одному страдать, в самом деле?


End file.
